


A Kiss For Comfort

by Ispeakforthebeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Oneshot, This is literal fluff, but not really, i mean Oikawa gets hit in the head by a volleyball, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispeakforthebeez/pseuds/Ispeakforthebeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legit just self indulgent iwaoi first kisses, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For Comfort

Oikawa was just standing there, being himself.   
He was smiling and laughing when all of a sudden he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head. 

 

Now, it’s a lot harder than it ever is when Iwa-chan throws the ball at him, so he knows it’s not Iwaizumi. That’s when he starts to have a panic attack.  Did they mean to hurt him?  Did they aim for his head?  Why would someone hurt him? Do they hate him?

 

With those questions in his mind, he starts crying. At first it’s soft, not noticeable tears. Then it becomes worse. His shoulders start shaking and his legs become so weak that he feels like he’s gonna fall. He hears the whispers around him.    
“Is senpai crying?”   
"Did something happen?”

 

Oikawa Tōru breaks down. 

He falls to the floor and brings his knees to his chest, shaking with sobs. He hears footsteps approach him and next thing he knows, there’s strong arms around him.   
It’s Iwaizumi.   
Iwa sits down next to his captain and whispers into his ear, “Shhhh, shhhhh. It’s okay, Oikawa. It’s okay.”   
A hand touches Oikawa's chin and his face is now right in front of Iwa’s. Iwaizumi brings his face closer and kisses Oikawa’s tears away, being ever so gentle.   
It kinda tickles and next thing he knows, he’s giggling and there’s a soft smile on Iwa’s face.   
Gently, Iwa takes Oikawa’s face into his hands and brings their lips together. 

All the girls in the gymnasium begin screaming and the boys in the volleyball club groan, but they’re all smiling. 

It finally happened. 

They’re finally accepting their feelings for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash 
> 
> It's so gay
> 
> And so short lmao


End file.
